Te encontré
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Ran, gracias a la tecnologia de Sonoko, descubre donde esta Shinichi ¿Consecuencias? Tiene contenido LEMON asique estan advertidos


Te encontré

Las clases habían terminado y Ran con Sonoko estaban en el parque comiendo un helado, Sonoko con una expresión de alegría, en cambio Ran…Ella comía su helado algo triste, como si no estaba segura que sus decisiones sean correctas.

-Anímate Ran, ya decidimos que atraparíamos a Shinichi

-Demo…No quiero parecer desconsiderada

-Desconsiderada? Shinichi te ha hecho pasar por todo y le llamas a esto desconsiderada?

-Bueno, bueno…-Su celular comienza a sonar-Eh? Pero si es…

-Y justo ando con el artefacto de rastreo-Emocionada, saca una mini-laptop-Según papá, puedes registrar una llamada por todo el occidente

-Bien…Aquí vamos-Contesta-Hola Shinichi

-Hola Ran…Te notas algo animada hoy

-Si, veras…Recuerdas a ese pervertido de Matsumano?

-Como olvidarlo…Acaso mis deseos se hicieron realidad y lo mandaron a la luna?

-Muy gracioso Shinichi…No, al parecer, se había violado a una de sus compañeras y lo echaron de la escuela

-Eso le pasa por mujeriego

-Si…^^Û-Y noto como Sonoko le hacía señales y le mostró algo que la dejo sorprendida: Shinichi esta en la ciudad?!-Nee…Shinichi…Volviste ya de tus casos?

-No! Aún no! Aún hay muchos casos que debo resolver

-Ya veo…Procura volver pronto…-Con un tono de tristeza que no pudo evitar ocultar y cuando Sonoko le mostró el lugar donde Shinichi estaba, asiente y se va corriendo-Digo…Por la escuela! Si no te apareces quedaras repitiendo el año y tu mesa esta por estallar de tantas cartas de admiradoras

-T-Tienes razón…Pero ellas me dan lo mismo

-Eh? Qué quieres decir?-Sin dejar de correr llega al lugar: Una bodega abandonada.

-O-Olvídalo…No es nada importante

Mientras Ran buscaba todos los temas posibles para hablar, bajaba con cuidado las escaleras por precaución, ya que si hacía el mínimo ruido, la delataría y se estropearía el plan. Al notar que no había nadie, siguió buscando. Siguió con su búsqueda hasta que encontró a alguien y rápidamente se escondió.

-Ran? Estas ahí?

-Gomen Shinichi…Estaba pensando-Al ver con quien hablaba, la sorpresa la invade por completo-"Conan-kun?!"-Pensó

Mientras hablaban, Ran no podía dejar de mirarlo sorprendida, como el pequeño hablaba como Shinichi con un corbatín que de seguro le fabrico el profesor Agasa. Todo le llegaba de golpe que se esforzaba por no hablar, agachando la cabeza, dio media vuelta y camino hasta salir.

-Shinichi, debo irme…-Murmuro

-Eh? Ran estas bien?-Notando su tono bajo

-Sí, nos vemos-Cuelga. Al salir, vio a Sonoko esperándola

-Qué te ocurre Ran

-Nada, vamonos-La toma de la mano y se van corriendo

-Oye Ran! Espera! Encontraste a Shinichi?!

-…-Agacha la cabeza-Esa cosa no sirve-Mintió

-Eh? Estas segura-Vio como asentía

-----------------

-Tío, ya llegue

-Ah, eres tú Conan…Vamos a cenar afuera

-Eh? Por qué?

-Ran llegó tarde y olvido las compras y no quiero seguir esperando

-Lista-Vestía un simple vestido azul pálido hasta las rodillas con un saco del mismo color y su bolso-Qué?

-Vas a ir vestida así a estas horas?-Pregunto Kogoro

-Vamos papá, suficiente tengo con mamá. Vamos Conan-kun-Llamo mientras llevaba a su padre

-H-Hai…"Algo huele mal aquí…"-Agregó en sus pensamientos

Llegaron a un simple-elegante restaurante y se sentaron al lado de la ventana, teniendo a las estrellas y a la luna de paisaje. Ran observaba todo pacientemente, como si quisiera contar la cantidad de estrellas y en su mente solo pensaba en lo sucedido.

-Mentiroso…-Murmuro

-Eh?-Conan la había oído

-Oye Ran, pide de una vez-Alegó su padre

-Si papá, lo siento-Estaba por tomar su orden cuando se escucho el grito de una mujer.

Todos se levantaron y vieron que la mujer que había gritado, miraba para arriba con pánico y el motivo era que había alguien colgado por el cuello…Estaba muerto.

La policía llegó en media hora y Conan investigaba el caso con Heiji-Quien había llegado debido a que vino de visita- y ellos no se daban cuenta que sus movimientos eran cuidadosamente calculados por Ran, necesitaba una evidencia, necesitaba atraparlo en acción.

Fingió ir al baño y al esperar diez minutos, decidió salir. Camino tranquila y atenta de regreso, pero al doblar una esquina, retrocedió rápidamente para esconderse: Allí, vio a Conan hablando a través de su corbatín como aquella vez, pero esta vez hablaba con la voz de su padre. "Cómo así fue como mi padre gano fama" Pensó mientras veía a Heiji al lado de su dormido padre, al parecer, él se estaba encargando de que nadie se acercara.

-…-El pequeño lanzo un suspiro al terminar.

-Bien hecho Kudo-Le felicito Heiji

-"Kudo? Entonces si es…"-Pensó Ran

-Gracias Hattori, pero…Ran se ha demorado demasiado

-Ya conoces a las mujeres, son lentas-Sonríe-Te preocupas demasiado por tu novia, no Kudo?-Con picardía y diversión

-C-Cállate Hattori

-Te equivocas Hattori, jamás sería la novia de un mentiroso-Oyeron. Los jóvenes detectives miran hacía el lugar donde Ran se escondía y la vieron con la cabeza gacha apoyando su lado derecho en la pared.

-E-Espera Ran, lo que yo me refería es…-Heiji buscaba una explicación

-Cállate, ya oí y vi suficiente…Todas las oportunidades…Todas las veces que te descubrí y me mentiste…-No se notaba, pero sus ojos estaban humedecidos.

-Si dejaras que te expliquemos…

-Dije que te calles!-Grito alzando su vista: Tenía los ojos rojos y las lágrimas no dejaban de correr-No quiero oír más mentiras-Enojada da media vuelta y sale corriendo

-Espera Ran!-Grito Conan yendo tras ella, al parecer, se dirigía al jardín trasero del restaurante. Al salir, vio a Ran de rodillas frente a un pequeño lago, llorando amargamente mientras cubría sus oídos con sus manos para no escuchar al pequeño…Un verdadero gesto infantil.

-Vete…-Murmuro entre lágrimas-No quiero oírte…

-No me iré Ran…-Acercándose poco a poco-Lo siento…Entiendo como estas, pero…

-Cállate! No digas nada! No más mentiras…-Murmuro mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerzas y cubrió parte de su rostro, dejando solo sus ojos al descubierto.

Y para su sorpresa, sintió una presión en su muñeca y como la jaló hacía él. Estaba sorprendida, porque era mucha fuerza para un niño de 7 años y cuando abrió sus ojos, estaba más sorprendida aún, ya que no tenía a Conan frente a ella.

-Shinichi…?-El detective tomó su cintura y sin pensarlo dos veces o pedirle permiso, le robó un apasionado beso

Shinichi enredo los dedos de su mano derecha en los cabellos de Ran y con la izquierda, hizo presión en la espalda para que el beso sea más intenso. Ignoraba la falta de oxigeno de Ran hasta que él tampoco pudo más, pero solo fue un par de milímetros, cosa que la ponía nerviosa, ya que sentía su respiración tan fuerte sobre su piel que la erizaba y lo peor de todo es que estaba segura que él escuchaba sus latidos con claridad.

-El motivo por el cual te lo oculte…Es porque soy un detective

-Eh?

-Y como detective…No puedo permitir que la persona que más amo saliera lastimada

-Tarde…Porque ya lo estoy…No importa cuantas veces te disparen, te ahoguen o ahorquen…Nada se compara con el dolor de esto…Preferiría morir…

-No lo digas! Te lo prohíbo Ran…

-No tienes derecho a darme ordenes, sabes?

-Te amo…-Poco a poco subía sus manos hasta llevarlas a las mejillas de Ran-Te juro que siempre trate de decírtelo…Pero…

-Pero nada!-Tomándolo por el cuello de la casaca-Sabías lo preocupada que estaba! Eres baka Shinichi! Baka ne!-Y lo besa

Ahora Shinichi fue el sorprendido, pero no duro mucho, ya que rápidamente tomó el control, haciendo el beso apasionado y tendiendo a Ran en el suelo y se puso sobre ella, claro que sin perder contacto en los labios. Recorría todo lo que le era posible tocar y maldecía no tenerla ahora en algún lugar íntimo y sin que su padre este cerca.

-Hey tú!! Aléjate de mi hija!-Hablando del rey de Roma ¬¬

-P-Papá?!-Levantándose sonrojada, aún estaba en el piso, estaba sentada y con Shinichi encima-E-Espera! Puedo explicarte!

-Buenas noches tío-Sonríe-Para la otra me la llevare a algún lugar mejor

-Shinichi!

-Espera a que te ponga las manos encima!-Rápidamente Shinichi se pone de pie y se va corriendo, escapando de Kogoro y despidiéndose de Ran.

-Shinichi…-Sin moverse de su posición, ella miraba por donde el detective se fue y una sonrisa leve se dibuja en sus labios-Arigato…

-----------------------

-Hey Shinichi…Se te paso un poco la mano, no?-Heiji y Agasa lo esperaban dentro del auto del profesor

-No fastidies ¬¬

-Si esto sigue así…-Dijo Agasa-En un año habrá un pequeño que llame "abuela" a Yukiko-san-Divertido

------

-Esto es el colmo! Hacerle eso a mi hija! Y en mi presencia!!

-Calma papá…-Estaban en un taxi de regreso

-No te le acerques más!-Notó que su hija dejo de ponerle atención y miraba la ventana con una sonrisa-Y deja de sonreír así!!!

------

Al día siguiente, Ran despertó cuando apenas sonó el despertador. Se dirigió al baño para arreglarse y cuando estaba por volver a su cuarto, miro fijamente la que es ocupada por su padre y Conan. Despacio abre la puerta y solo ve a su padre roncando, Conan no estaba y eso alegró a la chica ya que significaba una cosa: No había sido un sueño. Feliz, vuelve a su cuarto y comienza a vestirse, poniéndose el típico uniforme, prepara el desayuno y cuando termina de comer el suyo, prepara el de su padre ya que sabía que pronto despertaría y también su almuerzo.

Al finalizar, sale de su hogar, dio un profundo suspiro cuando termino de bajar los escalones y tomó camino hacía la escuela. Se reunió con Sonoko en el camino y ambas fueron a dicho lugar mientras hablaban. Llegaron, se cambiaron de zapatos y se dirigieron al salón, para luego una gran sorpresa: Sus compañeros, especialmente las chicas, no dejaban de ver a Shinichi sorprendidos.

-Kudo volvió-Dijo una sorprendida Sonoko-Lo sabías Ran?-Preguntó al verla tan tranquila

-Algo así…-Sonriéndole. Ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos y para la sorpresa de Ran, Shinichi la había tomado del mentón para llamar su atención, aunque había tomado también la atención de los demás.

-Buenos días Ran-Dijo divertido de lo que le producía a la chica

-Buenos…Días…-Reacciona y se aparta un poco-Se puede saber a qué juegas?

-Solo me quería divertir un poco-Sonriendo divertido para luego acercarse a su oído-Después de todo, eres mía desde la noche Ran…-Sus últimas palabras hicieron que se sonrojara levemente y le da la espalda cruzándose de brazos molesta

Las clases habían comenzado y Mouri no dejaba de sentir las penetrantes miradas de sus compañeros por lo ocurrido, sabía que a Shinichi le pasaba lo mismo, pero él los ignoraba, como si nada. Cuando era finalmente la hora del almuerzo, Sonoko salvo a Ran de un mar de preguntas, llevándola del brazo y se fueron casi corriendo.

-Gracias Sonoko…Me salvaste

-No hay de que, aún que yo también tengo curiosidad…No me digas que se te declaro?

-Pues…-Le cuenta lo ocurrido, omitiendo los detalles y el secreto del detective

-En serio? Vaya, ya era hora…Ya quiero comer de tu delicioso almuerzo como lo prometiste

-Hai, hai…-Suspiro

A 30 minutos de que tocara la campana, ambas estaban volviendo al salón cuando Ran recordó algo y le dijo que ya la alcanzaría. Estaba pasando por la bodega de gimnasia cuando alguien abre la puerta de aquel lugar y la toma del brazo, trayéndola adentro. Rápidamente la chica se voltea para dar un buen golpe a su agresor, pero se detiene al ver que era Shinichi…Antes de que le exigiera una explicación, Shinichi se la dio tomándola de la cintura y plantándole un beso apasionado y agresivo.

Nuevamente Ran se había sorprendido, pero le correspondió de inmediato, apoderándose de su cuello con sus brazos y enreda sus dedos en su cabello. Shinichi la aprisiona en la pared y se separa a solo un milimetro de distancia mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cintura hacía arriba junto con la blusa de la chica, provocando que Ran se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa.

-Matte Shinichi…-Murmuro sonrojada al ver como le desabrochaba la blusa, dejando al descubierto sus pechos protegidos por un sostén verde pálido

-No quiero esperar más Ran…-Le murmuro sensualmente en el oído mientras la acariciaba

-Demo…Las clases van a comenzar pronto

-Al diablo con las clases-Devorando su cuello

-Shinichi…-Suplico nuevamente

-Esta bien…-Soltándola-Pero prométeme que hoy vendrás a mi casa

-Eh? Que yo…?

-Ahí vamos a terminar

Las clases finalizaron y mientras Sonoko le hablaba a Ran, ella estaba perdida en su mundo recordando lo que Shinichi le dijo y nuevamente se sonrojo al recordar lo sucedido y aún sentir sus manos en su piel.

-Ran?

-Eh? N-No pasa nada! Debo irme a casa a preparar la cena…Adiós Sonoko!-Se va corriendo

-Qué le pasa a Ran ahora?-Confundida

Al llegar a su casa, comenzó a preparar la cena de inmediato. Padre e hija comían tranquilamente y cuando Ran estuvo sola en su cuarto, estaba parada sobre su ropero, confundida…Sin saber si ir o no…Amaba a Shinichi y haría cualquier cosa, pero…No sabía si estaba lista o si ocurrirían consecuencias.

-Esto me da dolor de cabeza…

Ran aún no se podía creer que este caminando hacía la casa de Shinichi. Vestía una falda larga color marrón, un sweater delgado color verde, una chaqueta hasta las rodillas de cuero del mismo color, pero era un verde oscuro y unas botas también de cuero de color negro y hasta las rodillas, un típico traje para el otoño. Al estar a dos cuadras para llegar, se detuvo mientras pensaba detenidamente la situación.

-Qué estoy haciendo?

-Pues estas parada a dos cuadras de mi casa Ran-Se oyó detrás de ella

-Ah!!-Asustada voltea y ve al Sherlock Holmes del siglo XX-Sh-Shinichi!!

-Quién mas? Te asustaste?

-Cómo no iba a asustarme si te me apareces así!! Baka!

-Lo siento…Qué es lo que traes?

-Una cesta de frutas, pensé que te gustarían ya que son frescas, recién sacados de la Sra. Himura…Recuerdas que siempre le pedíamos de su manzano?

-Cómo olvidarlo?-Saca una manzana y se la come-Delicioso…Será mejor que entremos, esta comenzando a hacer frió-Caminando hacía su casa

-Espera Shinichi!-Siguiéndolo

Entraron a la mansión Kudo. Todo era silencioso y oscuro, al parecer, Shinichi estuve ausente un buen rato. Shinichi encendía las luces mientras Ran se dirigía a la cocina para dejar la cesta de manzanas, mientras las ponía una a una en el frutero, podía sentir la mirada del detective y eso la estaba matando de los nervios.

-Qué tanto miras Shinichi?-Dijo mientras le devolvía la mirada molesta

-Nada, nada-Poniendo sus manos por detrás de su cabeza

-Crees que en verdad me creeré eso?

-Ran…Y tu padre?

-Fue a jugar Mah Jong con sus amigos…Pero conociéndolo, estará todo borracho por lo que regresara mañana

-Ran…Quiere ver una película? Mis padres me enviaron una hoy

-De qué es?

-Policíaca…Con algo de romance-Dijo como si nada

-Eh?-Sonríe-Esta bien

Fueron al cuarto de Shinichi a ver la famosísima película, cuando comenzó, la vieron sentados en la orilla de la cama ya que tenía mejor vista. Cuando las partes "Satánicas" aumentaba, Ran se tapaba los ojos con sus manos por solo dos segundos y Shinichi se reía divertido por aquel gesto.

A mitad de la película, hubo una escena de beso que con la pasión, se estaba convirtiendo en sexo oculto bajo las sabanas-Típico-Cuando Shinichi se acerco a su presa y tomó a Ran del mentón para hacer girar su rostro hacía él y besarla. La pasión poco a poco se hizo presente y con sutileza, el detective tendió a la capitana de karate sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella mientras devorada su boca y sus manos perdían el control.

El joven detective bajo el cierre de la falda de la chica, le quito el sweater y se desabrocho su blusa para luego quitársela. Recorre el cuerpo de su ángel, mientras ella solo evitar lanzar un sutil gemido de sus labios al sentir sobre su piel, la del detective, pero la pasión era enorme y cada caricia la atormentaba provocando que de sus labios saliera miles de gemidos gustosos pidiendo más.

Shinichi, obediente, cumple su deseo y entre caricias, gemidos y besos, ambos tuvieron una noche de pasión y amor. Ambos estaban abrasados, cubiertos por las sabanas. Ran apoyada en el pecho del detective y Shinichi acariciaba la suave seda de los cabellos de su profundo amor.

-Eres Malo Shinichi…-Murmuro

-Por qué lo dices Ran?

-Esa película me gustaba mucho…Y por tu culpa…No pude ver el final-Sonríe

-Pero valió la pena-Divertido por su comentario

Fin…Fin definitivo!


End file.
